


valerian + needles

by dehaaness



Category: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Laureline - Freeform, Memories, Needles, Valerian - Freeform, depressed, habit - Freeform, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dehaaness/pseuds/dehaaness
Summary: Valerian and his habit for happiness and pleasure but the memories strucked his mind.





	

Valerian + needles

Valerian pulls the needles off the emery, slowly pulling them off and placing them on his right arm. Placing needles on his arm, his favorite thing to do, a hobby, you would call it. It's a weird thing to do, a ridiculous habit, of course. He does it, just for fun, just for his happiness and pleasure. Wincing, because of the pain dealt by the needles shoved on his arms, but eventually, he started to smile, and laugh, laughing like a maniac. His happiness were insane, weird, weird things he did. One time, he tried to place a wound on his cheek. Did Laureline knew anything about this? Well, no one knew about Valerian's insane pleasure. It was a secret from everybody, no one knew this, even Commander Arun, even the government. Valerian would make an excuse, saying that he went to a mission, or he fought some intruders, going inside Alpha. Flashbacks starts to roam Valerian's mind, his memories when he was young, his memories when he did his first mission, and the time he laid eyes on Laureline, and fell in love with her. Tears started to flow down his cheeks, rapidly flowing down because of the emotions, the memories, everything. He shoved another needle on his skin, wincing at the pain. Loud sobs filled the room, muffled sobs. The door immediately opened:

"Valerian? What happened to you?" Laureline appeared as she saw Valerian, doing his insane habit, while she was panicking.


End file.
